-La Sombra de La Virgen
by Sabaku noo Gaa
Summary: Soy Naruko Namizake, Una perra fría y cruel que ama el sexo. Seduzco hombres solo para satisfacer mis deceos y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión mientras mi secreto esté a salvo. Shikamaru Nara, es estúpido, chantajista y muy virgen, y ahora sabe la verdad. El propuso un trato. No dirá nada si yo lo enseño a convertirse en un buen amante y un completo monstruo en la cama
1. -Resumen

**_~La Sombra de "La Virgen"...~_**

Parejas: A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal sera "Shikamaru Nara y Naruko Namizake"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~Resumen...**

Hola, ¿Como empezar?...

Tengo dieciocho años, acabo de mudarme a un tormentosa ciudad llena de gente nueva y peligros por doquier y además soy la mayor santa y virginal mujer de la universidad.

-Tímida, retraída y vergonzosa.-

Son las tres palabras que se usan para describir a Naruko Namizake. Soy un pequeño gatito que jamás a roto un plato y necesita la protección de su dulce mellizo.

¡NO!...

Eso es lo que todos piensan, pero ahora te contare la verdad, si prometes que guardaras el secreto...

-Soy Naruko Namizake. Una perra fría y cruel que ama el sexo.-

Esa es una gran descripción sobre mi. Seduzco hombres solo para satisfacer mis deseos carnales más oscuros y soy jodidamente feliz con ello, no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión mientras mi secreto esté a salvo.

Pero ya no lo esta...

-Shikamaru Nara, es estúpido, chantajista y... muy virgen.-

Y ahora sabe la verdad, gracias a un descuido por mi parte.  
Aunque no es completamente mi culpa, ¿Quien piensa coherentemente cuando mira a un jodido adonis del sexo en la biblioteca y tiene seis meses de abstinencia?  
Yo no por supuesto, aún menos cuando apenas estoy familiarizandome con las delicias de Nueva York.

El propuso un trato. No dirá absolutamente nada a nadie si yo lo enseño a convertirse en un buen amante, un perfecto seductor y por supuesto, un completo monstruo en la cama.

El problema es que nunca me ha gustado el sexo con niños inexpertos, pero tampoco permitiré que mi guapo y caliente mellizo se entere que su adorada hermanita es una zorra profesional, así que...

Que empiecen las clases.


	2. -Capitulo 1

_**~La Sombra de "La Virgen"...~**_

Parejas: A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal sera "Shikamaru Nara y Naruko Namizake"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~Capitulo 1...**

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra, dentro de una pequeña residencia se podian eschar los fuertes ronquidos de un joven que permanecia placidamente dormido, tenia las sabanas enredadas en los pies, mientras que los brazos yacian extendidos a lo largo de la cama, unos pequeños y traviezos rayos de sol se colaron entre las cortinas y juguetearon sobre su rostro, el joven comenzo a murmurar algunas incoherencias y hacer varias muecas tratando de ignorar la luz que se proyectaba en su cara, en un intento decesperado por alejarse de los rayos de sol giro sobre el colchon, por desgracia la gravedad hizo efecto mandandolo directo al suelo.

-"Joder" musito el chico mientras sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, el golpe dolia mas de lo que parecia, ¿Porque rayos habia caido de la cama? dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana y descubrio con terror que las cortinas se encontraban abiertas. ¡Ese era el colmo! ¿Que acaso no podia respetar la unica regla que habia en esa casa?

-No correr las cortinas de su habitacion mientras el aun se encontrara dormido-

Salio de su recamara echo una furia, ¡Esto no se podia quedar asi! Debia ganar un poco de respeto en esa casa, por Dios, el era el jodido hombre del lugar, y debia hacerse valer como tal.

*Naruto Namizake, 18 años, un chico alto y de cuerpo atletico, tenia la piel acanelada y levemente bronceada por el sol, su cabello rubio se encontraba un poco largo y rebelde logrando cubrir parte de su rostro y de sus ojos azul cielo, tenia tres pequeñas marquitas en las mejillas que le agregaban un aspecto zorruno a su atractivo.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, estaba buscando a la culpable de aquel delito, camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a gritar exigiendo justucia, pero abrir la puerta todo el coraje contenido se esfumo dando paso a una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto se quedo parado observando a su pequeña hermana mientras esta cocinaba, al parecer la chica no habia notado su precencia ya que seguia desplazando su cuerpo por el lugar, con una elegancia que solo ella poseia, despues de algunos minutos la mirada del chico logro llamar la atencion de su hermana, y con una enorme sonrisa lo insto a lavarse pa que este se sentara a desayunar.

*Naruko Namizake, 18 años, solo dos minutos menor que su hermano mellizo, al igual que este su cabello era dorado y le caia en perfectas ondas hasta por debajo de su tracero, su piel era solo dos tonos mas clara que la de su hermano, pero como el sus ojos eran azul cielo, manteniendo las tipicas marquitas que caracterizaban a los mellizos Namizake. Naruko era una chica bastante menuda, a decir verdad, solo alcanzaba el metro sesenta y uno de altura, pero tenia un cuerpo que volveria loco a cualquier hombre, sus perfectos pechos copa D, solo se podian comparar con su hermoso y redondo tracero, el cual solo acentuaba mas su estrecha cintura y sus bien torneadas piernas.

-"La comida se ve deliciosa como siempre" comento el chico al ver los manjares que su hermana habia colocado en la mesa, Naruko era una estupenda chef y una excelente ama de casa al igual que su madre, cosa que no le sorprendia en lo mas minimo ya que desde muy pequeña se habia interesado por aprender sobre los quehaceres del hogar.

Naruko termino de servir el te para sentarse a la mesa junto a su hermano "Garacias hermano mayor, aunque..." la chica tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para darse valor y continuar con lo que tenia que decir "Definitivamente creo que deberias ponerte algo de ropa cuando te sientes a comer" agrego la chica en un susurro apenas audible.

El rubio bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo dandose cuenta que solo traia puestos un par de calzoncillos, sintio un leve sonrojo en el rostro, regularmente solo dormia en boxer, y al bajabar a desayunar se colocaba alguna remera, lamentablemente el incidente de esa mañana lo hizo olvidarse de su desnudez.

-"Yo tambien creo hermanita, que ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para seguir tomando mi ropa para dormir" dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, Naruko llevaba la remera favorita de su hermano, ya que al ser varias tallas mas grande que las suyas la volvia el pijama perfecto para descansar, la chica bajo la mirada algo apenada a lo que Naruto tomo su menton para obligarla a mirarlo, "No te preocupes pequeña, no me molesta que tomes mis remeras, tampoco me molesta que vengas en las noches a dormir en mi cama, pero no vuelvas a abrir las cortinas cuando aun estoy dormido, sabes que odio que el sol me despierte" Naruko asintio timidamente a la peticion de su hermano, a lo que este sonrio de modo triunfal y continuaron el desayuno.

Mission Hills era un lugar demaciado tranquilo y sereno en comparacion al ajetreado estilo de vida de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, Minato y Kushina Namizake, dueños de -Relampago Amarillo- una empresa de envios reconosida a niven nacional, eran los padres de los mellizos, al ver que su pequeña ciudad no ofrecia el futuro que deceaban para sus hijos, compraron una pequeña pero acogedora casa en los suburbios de la Gran Manzana y enviaron a los rubios para que pudieran tomar sus estudios superiores.

Terminaron de desayunar, fregaron los tratos y arreglaron para ir a clases, despues de comprobar que todo estuviera apagado y cerrado, salieron de su casa camino a la estacion de trenes.

.

-"¡Namizakes!" grito un azabache algo agitado, cuando diviso las rubias cabelleras de sus compañeros, corrio un poco mas y se sento junto a ellos a esperar su transporte.

*Sasuke Uchiha, 19 años, alto, cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, piel nivea, que contrastaba a la perfeccion con su cabello negro y ojos onix los cuales siempre reflejaban total desinteres por lo que le rodeaba.

Los jovenes esperaron el tren en silencio y lo abordaron de igual manera, rapidamente este comenzo a llenarse de las muchas personas que esperaban llegar a su destino, las cuales se amontonaban y apretaban tratando de coseguir por lo menos un pequeño espacio dentro del vehiculo, esto puso bastante nerviosa a Naruko, ella odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, asi como tambien le desagradan los lugares demaciado apretados y cerrados, Naruto al notar esto sostuvo con fuerza una de las manos de su hermana arrastrandola hacia una de las esquinas del tren y acorralandola contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban demaciado cerca, podian sentir la respiracion del otro, por lo que Naruto extendio sus brazos logrando separarse un poco del rostro de su hermana y de esta forma alejar a las demas personas.

-"Tranquila" murmuro en un susurro, "Mirame, respira" ordenaba a la rubia que estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, "Mirame a los ojos, respira profundo, este es tu espacio, nadie mas esta aqui, solo tu y yo" Naruto trataba de calmar a su hermana, la cual estaba sufriendo una crisis de claustrofibia, para cualquiera que los viera era una escena bastante intima y comprometedora, incluso podrian jurar que eran un par de adolescentes liandose de camino a la escuela, sus cuerpos estaban demaciado cerca, solo separados por el largo de los brazos del chico, sin embargo las personas no podian observar sus rostros, uno trasformado por el nerviosismo y el miedo, mientras el otro reflejaba la enorme preocupacion que sentia por su hermana.

-"Recuerda, solo estamos tu y yo, nadie mas, nadie invadira nuestro espacio, respira profundo" repetia una y otra vez el chico sin importarle los murmullos y miradas de la gente, Naruko comenzo a tranquilizarse mientras tomaba grandes bocadas de aire por la boca, cerro sus ojos y recargo su frente en el hombro de su hermano, mientras este depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza y le susurruba palabras de cariño al oido.

Naruto siempre estaba para ella, siempre la cuidaba y la protegia y sobre todo no habia otra chica en la vida de su hermano, solo era ella, su pequeña e indefensa hermana.

Salieron de la estacion y comenzaron a caminar directo a la escuela, los mellizos aun suguian tomados de las manos por lo que Sasuke los veia algo reticente, lo admitia, esos chicos eran realmente extraños, en ocaciones se comportaban de maneras totalmente inapropiadas, como en el tren, y no les importaba en lo mas minimo lo que la gente pensara de ellos, incluso en mas de una ocacion se planteo el echo de alejarse de ese par, pero habia descartado la idea al recordar que Naruko apesar de ser torpe, era una chica encantadora, y Naruto era el unico chico lo suficientemente bueno como para poder conciderarlo no solo su amigo, si no su rival.

-"Creo que no deberian dar ese tipo de escenas en publico" comento en tono desinteresado el moreno, aunque el supiera lo que en verdad hacian sus amigos, toda la gente en el transporte publico se habia creado una idea completamente diferente de la cituacion, y el echo de que la gente pensara que ese par tenia una relacion, lo molestaba sobremanera.

-"Teme" lo llamo Naruto de forma seria, "¿Porque llegaste tan agitado esta mañana?" pregunto el rubio cambiando rediacalmente el tema de conversacion, Sasuke comprendio lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, -No es el lugar ni el momento, no discutire esto frente a Naruko-

-"Me quede dormido" admitio apenado el moreno, Sasuke era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha una de las familias mas importantes y poderosas de Nueva York, y como buen niño rico era llevado y traido a todos lados por el chofer de la familia, pero cuando conocio a ese par, se decidio a usar el transporte publico como ellos, pero para eso debia madrugar, y tomar doble tren, cosa a la que aun no estaba acostubrado.

-"Me parece admirable lo que hace por mi hermano y por mi, Uchiha-san" agrego Naruko con una sonrisa timida, pero lo suficientemente radiante como para distraer al chico del tema principal.

.

Llegaron a el enorma edificio que era la -Universidad Voluntad de Fuego- y se dirigieron hacia su salon, la primera clase les tocaba Historia a los tres juntos, por lo que entraron y se sentaron en su lugar habitual, al final de la fila a un lado de la venata, Naruto delante y Sasuke detras, dejando a la chica rodeada por dos imponentes y hermosos chicos.

-"Bastardo" murmoro el moreno al notar que ya habian pasado veinte minutos desde que habia sonado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases, y tal y como era costumbre su maestro aun no llegaba, el curso escolar apenas llevaba seis meses, y en ninguno de ellos, ni por error, su maestro habia llegado a tiempo a alguna de sus clases, lo peor era que su queridisimo profesor de historia, tambien era el representante del grupo, por lo que cualquier detalle que tuvieran debian solucionarlo con el, el cual era muy dificil de localizar.

-"No creo que deba hablar asi de Hatake-sensei, el es un maestro ejemplar, de seguro solo se le hizo un poco tarde" alego la chica tratando de aliviar el mal humor de su amigo.

-"No lo defiendas" dijo molesto Naruto por las tontas escusas de su hermana, "El solo es un viejo inpuntual, te aseguro que en cualquier momento entrara al salon y dira -Que se le reventaron las llantas al tren, o que ayudo a su anciana vecina a bajar a su gato de algun arbol, tu sabes que el..."

-"Si ya termino de hacer su mala imitacion de mi Señor Namizake, le agradeceria muchisimo que me permitiera comenzar con mi clase" interrumpio con voz divertida el maestro de historia.

*Kakashi Hatake, 37 años, un hombre alto y bien parecido, de cabello platinado y revoltozo, tez blanca y ojos gris oscuro, estaba bastante bien cuidado para su edad, podria pasar minimo como de unos diez años menos, y apesar de que sus expresivos ojos tenian pequeñas arrugas a los lados estas solo aumentaban su atractivo, el era el tipico profesor con el que cualquier alumna fantaseaba durante las noches de insomnio, y eso que jamas le habian visto el rostro, ya que siempre llevaba su fiel cubrebocas ocultando la mirad de su rostro.

Tomo un marcador y comenzo a dibujar un complicado cuadro sinoptico, e inmediatamente despues se sento frente su escritorio a leer el diario, asi eran sus clases, no decia ni explicaba nada, ni siquiera encargaba tarea, solo escribia la informacion en el pizarron y se sentaba a descansar, al principio muchos no entendieron su forma de trabajar, y no prestaron atencion, pero a final de semana, cuando recibieron un examen sorpresa, comprendieron todo, ellos ya no eran unos niños, por lo que Hatake no tenia la obligacion de explicarles nada, el solo les brindaba la informacion necesaria y era su decicion anotarla o no, pero una vez por semana, en un dia aleatorio, el profesor aplicaba un examen sorpresa.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a transcribir a sus libretas la informacion del pizarron, todos menos Naruto, que se encontraba haciendo la tarea para su siguiente clase, la noche anterior por mas que se habia desvelado no habia logrado terminarla, y realmente no le importaba no anotar la informacion de esa clase, sabia que siempre podria echar un vistazo a los ordenados y limpios apuntes de su hermana.

La clase llego a su fin, por lo que todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para ir a su siguiente materia, pero para sorpresa de los alumnos su profesor les hablo.

-"Esperen chicos, necesito un poco de su atencion" comento a sus alumnos antes de que salieran, estos retomaron sus asientos esperando atentos las ordenes de su profesor, no querian perderse ninguna de sus palabras, "Muy bien, como saben dentro de poco sera fin de bimestre, es por eso que cambiaremos la dinamica con la que hemos estado trabajando, necesitare que hagan un proyecto en equipo" los murmullos y los sonidos de emocion no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban emocionados por el hecho de trabajar en equipo, ya habian comenado a eleguir a las personas con quienes trabajarian en este proyecto.

-"Lo siento chicos, parece que no me explique bien, en vez de equipos quise decir parejas, y esas parejas, seran elegidas a la suerte" completo el hombre sacando dos pequeñas esferas de cristal de debajo de su escritorio, las cuales estaban llenas con pequeñas notitas de papel, nuevamente los murmullos no esperaron, pero esta vez eran comentarios de desagrado ante esta nueva dinamica, "Pasaran al frente por filas, uno por uno, tomaran un papel de esta esfera y el nombre de quien salga sera el de la persona que trabajara con ustedes, esa persona pasara al frente y tomara un papel de la esfera restante la cual les indicara el tema a trabajar para su proyecto" nadie estava deacuerdo con eso, nadie queria trabajar con alguien con quien no se llevaran bien, "Tienen un mes para elavorar el proyecto, por lo que no habra examen semanal, en cambio cada viernes me entregaran un informe con los avances de su trabajo"

Bueno, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas, asi el echo de trabajar con un compañero distinto al usual no era tan malo, los examenes de Kakashi eran los mas dificiles de la escuela, por lo que librarse de ellos por un mes era una enorme bendicion, los chicos comenzaron a pasar al frente, tomando primero de una esfera y luego de otra, para despues abandonar el aula inmeciatamente.

-"El que sigue" repitio Kakashi indicando que el proximo alumno podia pasar, Naruto se levanto de su lugar algo reticente, esta dinamica no le habia agradado en lo mas minimo, el solo queria trabajar con su hermana, como siempre, se detuvo frente a el escritorio y trono su cuello un par de veces como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a algun desafio, metio su mano derecha a la esfera de cristal y revolviendola varias veces tomo uno de los papeles, cerro los ojos y con desilucion leyo el nombre escrito.

-"Sakura Haruno"

-"¡Si!" se escucho el grito de felicidad desde el otro lado del salon, la chica se levanto de un salto de su pupitre y se acerco con rapidez a su atractivo compañero.

*Sakura Haruno, 18 años, de tez blanca y grandes ojos jade, su cabello rosado llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, era por lo menos diez centimetros mas alta que Naruko, pero al parecer su cuerpo no habia terminado de desarrollarse ya que sus pequeños pechos eran casi inexistentes y su trasero no resaltaba demaciado.

La pelirrosa tomo el papel para el tema de su proyecto y arrastro a su compañero fuera del salon, todos sabian que la chica estaba enamorada de Naruto, incluso el despistado chico lo habia notado, era por eso que no les extrañaba la actitud de ella, cosa que le parecia tierna al mayor de los mellizos, ya que Sakura le parecia bastante linda, apesar de su evidente falta de curvas, pero el solo tenia ojos y mente para una sola mujer en este momento y esa mujer era su hermana.

-"Siguiente" Naruko se levanto timidamente de su asiento, estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion, le desagradaba que la gente la observara, cosa imposible ante su gran belleza, Kakashi no podia dejar de mirarla, era muy hermosa, apesar de que parecia un bello gatito asustado, vio como Naruko metia la mano en la esfera y sacaba rapidamente el primer papel que sus delicados dedos tocaron, la chica trago en seco y leyo con voz temblorosa el nombre escrito.

-"Shikamaru Nara"

El joven se levanto peresosamente de su asiento y se acerco a paso cansado a su nueva compañera, la cual solo comenzo a temblaba de nervios.

*Shikamaru Nara, 19 años, alto, delgado y de cuerpo levemente marcado, tez morena clara, y ojos color marron oscuro, los cuales al igual que el resto de su cara solo expresaban una infinita aburricion, su cabello negro era sujetado en una coleta alta, la cual a Naruko se le antojo comparar con una dulce y deliciosa piña.

El joven extendio cansinamente su mano para poder tomar el papel que les indicaria sobre que tema debian trabajar, pero antes de que pudiera introducirla a la esfera una fuerte y palida mano, sostuvo su muñeca con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-"Espera Nara" ordeno Sasuke con una voz demaciado autoritaria para gusto del chico, el azabache tomo rapidamente un papel de la primera esfera y leyo en voz alta y exigente.

-"Ino Yamanaka"

Un grito de emocion se escucho nuevamente al final del salon y una rubia se acerco a gran velocidad al trio.

*Ino Yamanaka, 18 años, de largo cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, siempre llebaba una larga y perfecta coleta, era alta y de cuerpo muy bien torneado, despues de todo habia sido capitana de porristas en la escuela preparatoria.

-"Hagamos un trato Nara, te dejo trabajar con Yamanaka, la cual tengo entendido es tu amiga, y tu me dejas trabajar con Naruko" el trato era facil, sensillo y logico, ademas todos salian ganando, habia agradecido a Dios, el echo de que ni a Naruto, ni a ningun otro estudiante le hubiera salido el nombre de la rubia, pero no habia contado con que a esta le saldria algun otro que no fuera el de el, no podia permitir que ella trabajara con nadie mas, su orgullo Uchiha le impedia perder, aunque fuera en un simple proyecto escolar, el no la cederia ante nadie.

-"Sañor Uchiha, no tengo tiempo para este tipo de teatritos, trabajaran con la pareja que les haya tocado" realmente tenia ganas de saber en que terminaria la escena, pues apesar de que la cituacion era daciado problematica para el peresoso de Shikamaru, este parecia reticente al ceder ante las exigencias de Sasuke, pero tal y como dijo, no tenia tiempo para esto, su clase ya habia terminado y aun faltaban parejas por formar.

-"Pero no... yo no puedo dejar que Naruko..." Sasuke no se iba a dar por vencido tan rapido, dedico una mirada de furia a su profesor mientras planeaba una buena estrategia para hacerlo ceder, pero en lo que el moreno pensaba cuales serian las palabras adecuadas para manejar a Kakashi, el joven de coleta tomo con sumo cuidado un tema para su proyecto y arrastro a la rubia fuera del aula.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

*Bueno, realmente espero que les guste, esta historia llego a mi hace unas noches que no podia dormir a causa de una fuerte catarro que tenia, pero lamentablemente cada vez que trataba de escribirla se me terminaba borrando de una u otra forma.

Espero que se puedan tomar la molestia de leerla, espero que les guste y espero que comenten para sabet su opinion sobre la historia, y saber si quieren que la continue.

La verdad el capitulo era mas largo, pero despues de que la historia se me borrara dos veces, decidi cortarla hasta ahi, para no arriearme a volverla a perder.

Como siempre espero sus suguerencias y aportaciones para la historia, y vuelvo a aclarar:

Esta historia si es mia, no es una de mis ya tipicas adaptaciones, por lo que les agradecere todo lo que tengan que decirme :3

**-Sabaku noo Gaa...**


	3. -Capitulo 2

_**~La Sombra de "La Virgen"...~**_

Parejas: A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal sera "Shikamaru Nara y Naruko Namizake"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~Capitulo 2...**

"Nara-san... Nara-san" Shikamaru dirigio su mirada hacia la chica que tenia sostenida por la muñeca, paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Por Dios! deberia parecer un completo loco frente a ella, practicamente habia salido corriendo del salon de clases y literalmente la habia arrastrado por los pasillos de una manera completamente salvaje, ¿Que sucedia con el? solto a la rubia de su agarre y noto como esta se sobaba la muñeca de la que antes la tenia sujeta, ¡La habia lastimado! ¡Habia lastimado a Naruko! no solo eso, ¡Habia lastimado a Naruko Namizake... la chica mas pura, inocente y virginal de todo el instituto! ¡Solo habian trancurrido seis meses desde el inicio de clases y ya actuba como un completo desquiciado delante de ella!, ¡Maldicion!, solo esperaba poder arreglar la mala imagen que podria tener de el.

-"Rayos" estaria en problemas si Naruto se enteraba de esto, el era un hermano muy sobreprotector, y aunque se llevaban bastante bien, estaba seguro que el chico armaria un completo escandalo al saber que habia lastimado a su pobre e indefensa hermana, "Yo... yo lo siento" dijo mientras se sobaba la parte trasera del cuello y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, "Lamento haberte arrastrado fuera del salon de esa manera" estaba realmente arrepentido, ¿de donde habia sacado el valor para ingnorar al mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha y arrastrar a Naruko frente toda la clase? esto se estaba tornando bastante problematico, y el odiaba las cosas problematicas.

-"Nara-san" susurro la rubia, esto era mas de lo podia soportar, primero habia tironeado de ella de una forma muy poco educada, luego la habia arrastrado como un salvaje por los pasillos de la universidad, y ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos pidiendole disculpas, esos ojos marrones que de alguna manera se le hacian demaciado familiares, Naruko bajo el rostro sonrojada al recordar un par de ojos iguales a los de su compañero, mirandola con una intensidad que hacia que su cuerpo vibrara con el simple recuerdo, "No... no se preocupe...no fue nada" pronuncio casi inaudible, ya no podria aguantar tener esa mirada sobre ella, necesitaba deshacerse de esas imagenes que pasaban por su mente, estaban logrando perturbarla "¿Por que no acepto el trato de Uchiha-san?" pregunto tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru levanto las cejas visiblemente asombrado por lo que acababa de preguntarle la joven rubia, sabia que le debia una explicacion con respecto a su actitud, pero no penso que tendria que explicar el porque su negacion a dicha propuesta "Bueno yo... etto ¿sabias que ambos tomamos la misma especialidad?" respondio con otra pregunta al cuestionamiento que acababan de hacerle.

-"No... no lo sabia, ¿acaso usted tambien estudia -Literatura-?" pregunto con curiosidad la chica, abriendo sus azules ojos notoriamente sorprendida, aunque... claro que ella lo sabia, sabia que estaban en la misma carrera, apesar de que ella se sentara en la primera fila y el en la ultima ella lo habia notado, mas de una vez habia ayudado a Jiraiya-sensei* a revisar examenes y trabajos, y debia admitir que los ensayos del chico eran bastante buenos, para ser un perezoso que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido o soñando tenia mucha facilidad con las palabras y aun mas con escribirlas, pero preferia guardarse esa informacion y aparentar que nunca habia notado su precencia, despues de todo ella se caracterisaba por ser una chica bastante torpe y despistada.

*Jiraiya Gama Sennin, 42 años, escritor y profesor de literatura, su cabello era completamente blanco, y lo suficiente largo como para caerle hasta por debajo de la cadera, era de tez morena, y poseia un cuerpo bastente bien conservado para su edad, pero lo mas impresionte de su persona, eran sus ojos negros los cuales reflejaban todo el conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de los años. Jiraiya era un hombre bastante sabio y experimentado, aunque la mayoria de las mujeres solian decir que solo era un viejo pervertido.

Shikamaru no se sorprendio por la repuesta de la rubia, sabia que una persona como él no era alguien que se destacara entre los demas, vivia su vida a su manera, tranquilo y sin ninguna complicacion. Pero ahora el destino estaba de su parte, dandole la oportunidad de cambiar su rutina, de ser un poco diferente al tipico vago aburrido en quien se habia convertido, le estaba permitiendo acercarse a la chica mas hermosa que jamas habia conocido.

-"Si, asi es, el año pasado mis padres me obligaron a estudiar contabilidad, pero decidi cambiar de carrera por una que me gustara a mi y no solo complacerlos a ellos, es por eso que..." el chico guardo silencio al ver el ceño ligeramente frucido de la rubia, esa historia no contestaba a la pregunta que la chica le habia hecho, exhalo un pequeño suspiro y guardo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalon, "Probablemente nunca me notaras porque yo me siento hasta el fondo mientras tu pemaneces en primera fila" Naruko asintio indicandole que continuara hablando, "Bueno, esto es problematico pero yo... he tratado de acercarme a ti pero no sabia como, y bueno hoy que resultaste ser mi compañera para el proyecto me alegre, porque de esa forma podria conocer a la chica que me ha tenido fascinado todo este tiempo, es por eso que no acepte el trato de Uchiha, me preguntaba... bueno yo queria saber, si tu... ¿Quisieras ser mi... amiga?"

Naruko levanto sus cejas con sorpresa, esto se estaba volviendo demaciado extraño, pero no tenia tiempo de meditar las cosas, el timbre sonaria en cualquier momento y no queria llegar tarde a su materia favorita. "Nara-san" dijo efusivamente mientras extendia su mano izquierda hacia el chico,"Creo que deberiamos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a clases" Shikamaru asintio penosamente ante la perfecta sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba y tomo la mano que le ofrecia para correr hacia el edifico Este, que era donde se impartia la carrera de Literatura.

Shikamaru corria agarrado fuertemente de la mano de la rubia, estaba sorprendio de como habia sucedido todo, pero despues de unos segundos la sorpresa dio paso a una enorme alegria acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa de lado, efectivamente no se habia equivocado al rechazar el trato del Uchiha, ya que gracias a eso pudo finalmente lograr acercarse a Naruko y forjar el inicio de una amistad... y quien sabe talvez el inicio de algo mas.

.

.

.

Naruto llego visiblemente cansado al salon de clases, se detuvo en la puerta un segundo trando de recuperar el aliento, la clase tenia mas de cinco minutos que habia iniciado, pero Sakura, su compañera de proyecto lo habia obligado y practicamente arrastrado para que la acompañara hasta su siguiente clase, realmente en otras circunstancias no le habiria importando, el problema era que Sakura estudiaba -Enfermeria-, materia que era impartida en el edificio Oeste, mientras que el que estudiaba -Arquitectura- tuvo que atravezar corriendo el instituto entero para llegar al edificio Sureste y ni asi llego a su clase a tiempo, lo unico que pedia era que *Iruka-sensei aun no hubiera llegado, si no, sufriria las concecuencias.

*Iruka Umino, 34 años, de tez clara y ojos negros, su cabello castaño era lo bastante largo para poderlo atar en una coleta alta, y tenia una cicatriz en la nariz la cual abarcaba el largo de sus mejillas.

-"Lo, lo... logre" murmuro Naruto sin aliento, al ver que su profesor aun no habia ingresado al aula, pero al notar la cara de lastima y las sonrisas apenadas que le dedicaban sus compañeros, supo que algo no estaba bien.

-"Buen intento Naruto, pero llegas tarde" escucho la voz de su profesor a sus espaldas, Naruto trago en seco mientras sentia la fria y larga mano de su profesor posarse sobre su cabeza, no queria ni imaginarse el doloroso y horripilante castigo que Iruka-sensei tenia preparado para el.

.

.

.

Sasuke entro a su clase de -Leyes- como alma que lleva el diablo, era increible que el bastardo de Nara se hubiera atrevido a salir corriendo del salon de esa manera y aun mas que se atreviera a llevarse consigo a Naruko, pero esto no se podia quedar asi, eso si que no, como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara pagaria caro por su atrevimiento.

El timbre se escucho a los pocos segundos y su profesor ingreso al aula, -Al menos el si llega a tiempo- penso Sasuke, al recordar a su peliplateado profesor de Historia.

*Yamato Sarutobi, 36 años, alto y de cuerpo ejercitado, tez blanca, pelo castaño corto y almendrado, con ojos negros y grandes.

Sasuke sonrio de lado al verlo, Yamato era un abogado ejemplar, habia tenido la oprtunidad de conocerlo ya que algunos años atras habia trabajado para su padre, y a decir verdad llego a ocupar un puesto importante en el bufete, pero lamentablemente dejo el cargo para dedicarse a dar que admitir que Yamato era muy buen profesor, a decir verdad se le daba mejor enseñar que enfrentarse en los juzgados, pero ahora no podia sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la clase de Historia, realmente odiaba con todo el alma al Nara, ¿como se habia atrevido a actuar de esa manera?. Por mas que habia intentado convencer a Kakashi de cambiar las parejas de trabajo, ¡Lo habia intentado! el nunca intentaba nada, el siempre conseguia lo que queria, pero su profesor se nego a cambiar de parecer, dandole a entender que él, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba actuando como un nene caprichoso.

Apreto su puño derecho con furia, las cosas no iban a quedar asi, si Shikamaru no cedia ante su peticion, tal vez si lograba convencer a Naruko que no le convenia trabajar junto al Nara, lograria separar a esos dos. Solo debia esperar a la hora del almuerzo para encontrarse con ambos rubios y pondria en marcha su plan.

.

.

.

Cerca del medidia, donde la mayoria de los estudiantes se reunian en la cafeteria de la universidad para almorzar y descansar un poco de la agitada mañana, se veia a un traumatizado Naruto acercarse a la mesa que compartia con Sasuke y su pequeña hermana. Realmente estaba agotado, nunca mas llegaria tarde a las clases de Iruka, sabia que en ocaciones el castaño era cruel, pero nunca creyo que lo obligaria a hacer algo como -Eso- definitivamente jamas podria volver a verlo de la misma manera.

Llego a la mesa y practicamente se tiro sobre ella, estaba agotado, dejo salir un enorme suspiro y estiro sus brazos logrando que los huesos de su espalda tronaran algunas veces, espero unos segundos por que Sasuke o su hermana lo reprendieran alegando que aquello era de mala educacion, pero el regaño nunca llego, subio una ceja extrañado y levanto su vista notando que solo el azabache se encontraba en el lugar, ¿donde estaba su hermana? Naruko siempre era la primera en llegar, y ella era quien los esperaba a ellos.

-"Teme, ¿Naruko aun no a llegado?" pregunto al azabache, pero este se encontraba demaciado ocupado observando la entrada de la cafeteria como para prestar atencion a las palabras de su amigo, Sasuke tenia la firme sospecha de que la causa del retrazo de Naruko tenia nombre y apellido, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-"¡Sasuke, te estoy hablando!" grito decesperdo Naruto al no recibir respuesta de su amigo "¡TEMEEE!" repitio sacudiendo uno de los hombros del moreno, logrando llamar no solo la antencion de este, si no de varios de los precentes, que miraban a los chicos con bastante curiosidad, Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina al rubio, odiaba ser el centro de atencion y de los estupidos cotilleos de sus compañeros de clase.

-"Naruto ¿Se puede saber porque haces tanto escandalo? ¿acaso no puedes comportarte como una persona decente por una vez en tu vida?" le grito Sasuke al rubio, el echo de que el no le hubiera prestado atencion no significaba que este tuviera el derecho de hacer tanto alboroto.

-"¿Pero que querias que hiciera teme, si no me respondias? ¿en que tanto piensas?" se defendio molesto el rubio, primero lo ignora olimpicamente y luego le grita por hacer escandalo, cuando ahora el era el que estaba llamando la atencion de los presentes.

-"En nada que te incumba" se limito a responder Sasuke, no iba a decirle justo a Naruto que estaba pensando en como hacer pagar a Nara por haber raptado a su hermana.

-" De acuerdo, lo que digas, pero te estaba preguntado si sabias donde estaba Naruko, es raro que aun no haya llegado" comento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a causa de la actitud de su amigo, definitivamente Sasuke estaba mas extraño de lo normal.

_"No lo se, no ando detras de tu hermana todo el dia" se limito a contestar con total indiferencia, estaba comenzando a decesperarse con cada minuto que pasaba sin que la rubia llegra, y lo peor era que Naruto no ayudaba en nada con sus preguntas.

-"Tal vez este con su compañero de proyecto para checar los detalles del trabajo, ¿Por cierto, tu sabes con quien le toco trabajar? yo sali antes de que tanto ella como tu pudieran elegir compañero" Sasuke apreto los puños y tenso la mandibula, por su puesto que sabia quien era el compañero de Naruko, precisamente era eso lo que lo tenia con un genio de los mil demonios, y ahora por culpa del Dobe no podia dejar de imaginar a Naruko en alguno de los pasillos de la universidad sonriendole al Nara, se levanto de un salto de su asiento y golpeo fuertenente la mesa con ambos puños ¡El no estaba dispuesto a permitir aquello!

-"¿Teme que es lo que te..." pero antes de que lograra preguntarle a du amigo lo que le pasaba, fue interrumpido por una bella y familiar voz.

-"Hola... lo siento, disculpen la tardanza" dijo Naruko a modo de saludo cuando llego a la mesa donde era esperada por su hermano y amigo, Shikamaru se quedo parado detras de la rubia analizando la situacion, Naruko lo habia invitado a almorzar con ella y los otros dos, suponia que Naruto no presentaria ningun inconveniente, pero no podria decir lo mismo del Uchiha.

Sasuke al escuchar la voz de su amiga relajo su cuerpo y sonrio de lado, pero al levantar la mirada y toparse con una castaña cabeza de piña, su cuerpo volvio a hervir con furia, la verdad no sabia si ese tipo era idiota o estupido, lo unico que sabia era que estaba buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y el no era nadie para negarsela.

-"Al fin llegas" exclamo Naruto ponjendose de pie y abrazando con mucha efusividad a la recien llegada rubia "¿por que tardaste tanto hermanita?" pregunto restregando su mejilla contra la de Naruko haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante la muestra de cariño, "Pense que ya no vendrias a comer con nosotros" comento el rubio mayor una vez que se hubo separado del cuerpo de la menor, parpadeo con duda durante algunos segundos al notar la presencia de Shikamaru que se mantenia a un costado de su hermana completamente al margen de la conversacion y los mimos que Naruto le daba a esta, "Naruko... acaso Shikamaru... ¿vino a comer con nosotros?" pregunto al ver las frias miradas que el moreno y el castaño se lanzaban.

-"Si, etto... yo lo invite, él es mi compañero de proyecto y... espero no les moleste"... dijo a modo de disculpa y explicacion tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto.

-"Por mi no hay problema" le dijo al Nara con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le recordo a la que Naruko le habia dedicado algunos minutos atras camino a clase "Tampoco creo que Sasuke tenga problemas ¿verdad Teme?" siguio alegando Naruto con alegria aunque mas que una pregunta eso habia sonado como una pequeña amenaza "Vamos Shikamaru sientate con nosotros que muero de hambre"

Naruto regreso a su asiento y practicamente devoro toda la comida que se encontraba sobre su bandeja, despues de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para cumplir con el castigo de Iruka estaba realmente hambriento, estaba sorprendido porque Shikamaru fuera el compañero de su hermana, pero no estaba preocupado, conocia muy bien al Nara y sabia que era una persona de confianza que no se atreveria a meterse con su pequeña hemanita.

Shikamaru, realmente se sentia incomodo en esa situacion, esperaba salir bien librado de aquel lugar, podia sentir el aura asesina del Uchiha, sabia que su precencia no era bien recibida por el, pero al menos no podia hacerle nada mientras Naruko estuviera a su lado.

Sasuke se encontraba echo una furia, ¿en que maldito momento aquellos dos se habian vuelto amigos?, esto definitivamente era una pesadilla y un gran problema para su plan. Naruko le sonreia de manera amigable al Nara y éste le repondia de la misma manera, eso lo puso realmente furioso no habia pasado ni un dia que ya esos dos se tenian la sufieciente confianza par actuar de esa forma. Debia actuar rapido para de una vez por todas separar a esos dos.

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, no... casado era poco, estaba agotado, tanto fisica como mentalmente, solto un fuerte suspiro de resiganacion, despues del incomodo desayuno en la cafeteria de la escuela no habia podido hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en su amigo, asi que cuando el ultimo timbre sono no dudo en correr por los pasillos en busca del azabache, pero lo unico que se gano fue una de las frias y despectivas miradas de desprecio marca Uchiha mientras veia como su amigo salia del edificio con una rubia buenorra.

Definitivamente Sasuke estaba actuando mas extraño de lo normal, sabia que el Uchiha estaba molesto por que Shilamaru seria el compañero de Naruko, apesar de siempre actuar tan despistadamente, el no era poco tonto y se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el moreno albergaba para su hermana, pero su hermana era tan inocente que no lo habia notado y Sasuke al parecer no lo aceptaria, cosa que extrañamente lo hacia feliz.

-"Hermano Mayor" levanto la cabeza para toparse con unos ojos azules identicos a los suyos, sonrio de lado y tomo con delicadeza su mano, vio como un pequeño rubor invadia el rostro de su hermana y su sonrisa se ensancho, le encantaban las reacciones de su hermana, y mucho mas saber que lo habia provocado el, oyo como Naruko intercambiaba algunas palabras con Shikamaru mas no presto atencion a la conversacion, simplemente se quedo observando los gestos que hacia su hermana al hablar o reir y solo se limito a asentir a modo de despedida cuando el muchaho de coleta se fue, camino por la calle en completo silencio, aun iba tomado de la mano de su hermana, pero ya que se diriguian a la estacion de trenes supuso que lo mejor seria seguir con aquel tacto para prevenir alguna cris nerviosa por parte de la menor.

-"Hermano Mayor... ¿Uchiha-san y tu han peleado?" pregunto Naruko con algo de preocupacion, el moreno siempre regresaba a casa con ellos y muchas veces aceptaba acompañarlos a comer o estudiar, ella no era idiota, habia notado las furiosas miradas de Sasuke para con Shikamaru, ella sabia de los sentimientos del moreno, y habia notado que Shikamaru planeaba ganarse su confianza y talvez mas adelante su corazon, pero ella jamas podria enamorarse de ninguno de ellos.

-"¿Eh?" pregunto Naruto al notar que su hermana le habia hecho una pregunta a la cual el aun no respondia, "Etto, ¿Me podrias repetir la pregunta?" estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no habia logrado entenderla bien.

Naruko fruncio ligueramente el ceño, su hermano no estaba bien, algo tenia y ella podia sentirlo, "¿Estas bien Hermano Mayor? ¿Peleaste con Uchiha-san?"

-"¿Con el Teme? No, para nada, ademas... ya te he dicho que no trates a ese bastardo con tanto respeto, no se lo merece" contesto burlonamente el rubio, regresando a su actitud juguetona y despreocupada de siempre, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro aterciopelado de su hermana. "Ahora dime... ¿Te estas llevando bien con Shikamaru cierto? ¿De que tanto platicaban a la salida?" pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-"Nara-san es un buen compañero, ademas de que haremos el preyecto juntos, tambien estamos en la misma materia, por lo que me pidio que fuera a la biblioteca para hacer algunos avances en el trabajo y estudiar para el examen de literatura de la proxima semana" Naruto levanto una ceja y se llevo su mano libre a la barbilla en pose de pensador.

-"De acuerdo, creo que si comemos algo rapido y nos despejamos un poco en casa podre alcanzar a traerte a la biblioteca y pasar por Sakura a la clinica" dijo aun pensando las cosas procurando calcular bien el tiempo, Naruko se tenso un poco al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa e inconcientemente apreto aun mas el agarre entre su mano y la de su hermano.

-"No sabia que saldrias hoy con Haruno-san" pregunto dulcemente la rubia, Naruto se rasco un poco la nuca rompiendo su pose y olvidando el intinerario por un momento.

-"Lo que pasa es que nosotros tambien queremos comenzar con el trabajo, ella habia quedado de ir a la casa cuando saliera de la clinica donde hace sus practicas como enfermera, pero ya que te traere a la biblioteca, aprovechare para recogerla y llevarla a la casa, ¿es una mejor idea no cres?" Naruko solo se limito en sonreirle dulcemente a su hermano y concentrarse en bajar apropiadamente los escalones para entrar a la estacion.

.

.

.

-"Ya, ya... tranquilisate, no te quieras poner problematica, solo sera por hoy" decia un serio y aburrido Shikamaru tratando de camar los gritos ensordecedores de su jefa.

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO VAGO SHIKAMARU!, ¿QUE CRES QUE EL DINERO CRECE DE LOS ARBOLES O QUE?" gritaba evidentemente frustrada la dueña del establecimiento.

*Temari Sabaku no, 22 años, dueña de ~Libros de Arena~ una popular libreria en el centro de la ciudad, Temari tenia el cabello rubio, el cual siempre peinaba en cuatro llamativas coletas, ojos verdes, nariz respingada y mejillas mecosas, su piel era morena clara y su cuerpo era apesar de algo robusto muy suguerente para cualquier hombre al que le gustaran las buenas curvas.

-"Temari, es algo importante, si no fuera asi no te pediria permiso, sabes que soy muy flojo coma para inventar una mentira y demaciado inteligente para mentirte, no te pongas dificil mujer" alego con consancio el castaño, tenia mas de una hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo y sensillamente ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

-"¡ESPERO QUE ESO SEA VERDAD MALDITO FLOJO, PORQUE SI DESCUBRO QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HAS DICHO ALGUNA MENTIRA... TE JURO QUE DESEARAS HABER NACIDO CHICA!" Shikamaru trago en seco ante la amenaza de su jefa y contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, sabia que esa mujer era peligrosa. "¿Bueno, y que haras a cambio por este favor?"

Shikamaru levanto una ceja con algo de duda "¿No habras creido que iba a ceder tan facilmente sin pedir nada a cambio verdad Shika-chan?" pregunto la rubia con un tono jugueton y demaciado acaramelado para gusta del Nara, mientras hacia que dos de sus dedos caminaran por el pecho del chico.

El muchaho de coleta paso saliva pesadamente y nego con la cabeza reoetidamente, cuando su jefa utilizaba ese tono de voz solo significana una cosa, una sola cosa... El Terror.

-"¡PUES ME ALEGRA QUE NO LO PENSARAS MALDITO VAGO, PORQUE EL SABADO TRABAJARAS DOBLE TURNO PARA CONPENSAR ESE FAVOR!" Temari sabia que lo que menos le gustaba a Shikamaru era trabajar y mucho menos trabajar doble, por lo que si el chico le estaba mintiendo de inmediato se negria.

Shikamaru dejo caer los hombros pesadamente, odiaba trabajar doble y aun mas los sabados, pero esto era importante, su amistad con Naruko estaba comenzando y que mejor que acercarse a ella que rodeados por lo que ambos mas amaban -Los Libros-.

-"Esta bien" contesto resignado para asombro de Temari y de sus compañeros de trabajo.

.

.

.

_~"Terminó el drama, y ¿por qué nadie se adelanta al proscenio a saludar? Porque hubo uno que sobrevivió al naufragio._

_Dio la casualidad de que a la desaparición del parsi ocupara yo el puesto del «hombre de proa» en la ballenera de Acab, y yo también el que se quedó atrás al caer los remeros al mar el último día._

_De modo que estaba flotando, al margen de toda la escena y presenciándola por entero cuando la succión del buque al hundirse me arrastró lentamente al torbellino final._

_Comencé a dar vueltas. acercándome cada vez más a la negra burbuja central. que reventó al llegar yo. Y allí. suelto gracias al resorte que le sostenía. surgió del mar el féretro-salvavidas. cayendo a mi lado. Sostenido por aquel ataúd estuve flotando un día entero v una noche en las aguas. Los tiburones, inofensivos se deslizaban junto a mí. Al segundo día se fue acercando un barco que me recogió._

_Era el Rachel, vagando siempre en su pertinaz búsqueda de sus hijos perdidos, y que, a Dios gracias, encontró otro huérfano. Yo."~_

-"Muy bien chicos, ¿que le parecio el final?" pregunto el hombre a los niños a los que acababa de leer una vez mas su libro favorito, era talvez la quinta o septima vez que lo leia, la verdad no lo recordaba, pero el simple echo de ver las caritas sonrientes de los niños lo animaba a continuar.

-"Otra vez, Otra vez" se escuchaba que gritaban algunos de los niños que se encontraban a su alrededor. "Otro, que lea otro libro" alegaban unos, y talves lo mejor era inclinarse por esa opcion ya que de verdad no tenia nada en contra de Moby Dick, pero despues de haberlo leido tantas veces lo mejor era alejarse algun tiempo, tu sabes ver otras opciones, leer otros libros, usar el -No eres tu, soy yo, necesito tiempo-

-"Bueno... creo que eso es lo mejor chicos, este libro ya lo leimos varias veces, creo que ya hasta se lo saben de memoria" comento jugueton el hombre. "Asi que ire a buscar algun otro libro" algo que alegroa algunos y deprimio a otros.

Kakashi se levanto de su silla y brincando cuidadosamente a los niños que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, camino por los pasillos de la bilblioteca en busca de un nuevo libro, el amaba leer, se podria decir que ese fue el mayor tesoro que le habian dejado sus padres, -El Amor Por La Lectura- asi que en las tardes, cuando no tenia nada que hacer, se dirigia a la biblioteca y se sentaba a leerle cuentos a los niños, si... esa era su vercion de sentarse en el parque y alimentar a las palomas.

Caminaba entre los pasillos buscando un buen libro, tenia mas de seis meses leyendo una y otra vez sobre la gran ballena blanca que ahora lo unico que queria era leer sobre cualquier otra cosa, "¿Pero que libro seria lo suficientemente bueno como para tranquilizar a esos diablillos?" penso el peliplateado mientras leia algunos titulos.

-"Toma, estoy segura que este les encantara" dijo sonriente una muchacha frente a el mientras le extendia un grueso libro.

-"La Tarta Voladora" leyo el hombre en voz alta.

-"Si, era mi libro favorito cuando era peqeña, es sobre una enorme tarta la cual aparece a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo y comienza a generar gran controversia... y... ¿sucede algo?" pregunto la chica al ver el ceño fruncido del peliplateado.

-"Es solo que acabo de leer La Gran Ballena Blanca, y tu quieres que lea sobre Una Gran Tarta que Vuela, creo que quieres que me cree un fetiche por las cosas grandes" comento bastante divertido mientras hojeaba un poco el librp que le habian entregado.

-"Es porque a las mujeres nos gustan las cosas grandes" susurro la chica, el cuerpo entero de Kakashi temblo al escuchar la dulce y sensual voz de la muchacha frente a el, ¿eso... acaso eso habia sido doble sentido? no, eso seria imposible ¿verdad?

Kakashi trago saliva tratando de decir algo, algo para continuar con la conversacion, pero desafortunadamente su mente estaba en blanco, la chica sonrio notando el evidente nerviosismo del hombre, al parecer acostarse con el seria mucho mas facil de lo que habia imaginado "Sabes... te vi leyendole a esos niños" comento dulcemente tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sabia que ligarse a un hombre en la biblioteca no era su mejor plan, pero esque ese hombre estaba de infarto. "Creo que es demaciado tierno, y admirable a decir verdad"

-"Si bueno, desde pequeño obtuve una fuerte pasion por la lectura y pues me gusta compartirla con ellos" agrego ya con voz firme, se golpeo mentalmente por haber comenzado a imaginar cosas tontas, definitivamente su imaginacion pervertida le habia jugado una mala broma, pero esque era imposible no imaginar cosas eroticas con ese pequeño y sensual cuerpo frente a el, sacudio la cabeza un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse, si seguia asi lo unico que conseguiria seria una fuerte ereccion y ese no era el mejor lugar para solucianarla.

-"Vaya... ¿conque un hombre apasionado eh? me gustaria probar un poco de eso" comento la pequeña mujercita mientras pasaba distraidamente sus delicados dedos por los lomos de los libros. "Yo tambien amo leer, esa es la razon por la que estudio literatura" sintio como el cuerpo de Kakashi volvia a tensarse, si definitivamente seria mas facil de lo que habia pensado,.escucho como la respiracion del hombre se hacia mas pesada y lo supo, habia caido. Ya lo tenia.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora que me vaya, estube esperando a alguien pero tal parece que no vendra, asi que me voy."

¿Que? ¿eso era una broma verdad? no podia irse asi como asi, no cuando habia comenzado a decearla tanto que asustaba, digo, habia conocido en uma biblioteca a una hermosa y sensual chica que amaba leer y habia tomado la iniciatiba de acercarse a el, se le habia insinuado lenta y eficazmente, no podia dejarla ir.

-"Entonces si no tienes nada que hacer, supongo que no tendras ningun problema en salir a comer conmigo ¿verdad?" la chica sonrio de lado, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-"¿No se supone que debes leerle un libro a los niños?" pregunto con fingida inocencia, despues de todo eso era lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-"Ese no es mi trabajo, solo lo hago porque me gusta, pero..." se acerco lentamente al cuerpo femenino parado frente a el y le coloco un rebelde riso detras de la oreja. "Creo que ahi cosas que me gustan mas" agrego con voz ronca contra el tierno oido de la chica, provocando que esta mordiera fuertemente su labio inferior, impidiendo asi que un pequeño gemido se escapara de su boca, al parecer Kakashi habia recuperado su confianza, y eso le gustaba.

-"¿Como cuales?" pregunto de forma pura y virginal la chica, Kakashi rio roncamente ante la pregunta, eaa muchacha lo estaba volviendo loco, primero era ella quien se le insinuaba y ahora fingia ser un lindo gatito, mejor asi, a el siempre le habia gustado ser el dominante, acorralo a la chica contra uno de los enormes libreros del lugar y pego a si mismo el pequeño cuerpo frente a el, paso su brazo izquierdo tras la estrecha cintura de la muchacha y la elevo lo suficiente para que quedara a pocos centimetros de su boca, la chica sonrio de lado y tiro del cubrebocas del hombre para asi poder salvar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Ese era un beso salvaje, un beso hambiento y deseaperado, se sentia el deseo y la pasios luchar en sus bocas, un beso que escandalisaria a cualquiera que los viera, se separaron alguno minutos despues a falta de aire.

-"Tu. Yo. Mi Departamento. Ahora." musito entre jadeos el hombre, definitivamente deseaba a esa chica, la muchacha sonrio y bajo las piernas de la cintura del hombre para poder apoyar sus pies en el suelo, estaba segura que las proximas horas le esperaban unas fuertes y abrazadoras horas de candente sexo.

Lo que la chica no sabia, era que su amigo si habia llegado al lugar, no sabia que el chica habia observado toda la escena escondido detras de unos libreros mas adelante, lo que la chica no sabia... era que Shikamaru habia comenzado a idear un plan que no le gustaria para nada, porque al parecer puedes descubrir cosas muy interesantes si llegas tarde a la biblioteca.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

*Bueno, realmente espero que les guste, esta historia llego a mi hace unas noches que no podia dormir a causa de una fuerte catarro que tenia, pero lamentablemente cada vez que trataba de escribirla se me terminaba borrando de una u otra forma.

Espero que se puedan tomar la molestia de leerla, espero que les guste y espero que comenten para sabet su opinion sobre la historia, y saber si quieren que la continue.

La verdad el capitulo era mas largo, pero despues de que la historia se me borrara dos veces, decidi cortarla hasta ahi, para no arriearme a volverla a perder.

Como siempre espero sus suguerencias y aportaciones para la historia, y vuelvo a aclarar:

Esta historia si es mia, no es una de mis ya tipicas adaptaciones, por lo que les agradecere todo lo que tengan que decirme :3

*Bueno el capitulo es largo... el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta la fecha... lamento mucho la tardansa y espero que esto lo compense un poco.

~QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA "ANDREA ESCALERA" PORQUE GRACIAS A ELLA ES QUE PUDE SACAR ADELANTE ESTE CAPITULO.~

Y por su puesto quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejar review:

*Akuna

* .Tu

(O por Kami-sama... me siento como si hubiera ganado un oscar jajajajaja)

Espero sus comentarios, criticas y suguerencias :3

**-Sabaku noo Gaa...**


End file.
